1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering device to be mounted in a water basin in which aquarium fishes are cultivated and more particularly, to a filtering device for filtering and purifying water in the water basin with use of filtering materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hitherto known filtering device is generally constructed such that a pump is mounted on the upper end of a vertically extending suction pipe disposed in a water basin and water sucked up by means of the pump is filtered by allowing it to flow through filtering materials located at the upper portion of the water basin.
However, due to the fact that the pump and the filtering materials are located at the upper portion of the water basin, the conventional filtering device has drawbacks that it does not exhibit a good appearance because a large part of space at the upper portion of the water basin is occupied by the pump and the filtering materials, and a space required for mounting a fluorescent lamp and other components is reduced. Another drawback of the conventional filtering device is that it produces a relatively large noise by operation of the pump because it is disposed above the upper portion of the water basin.